Theo Bishop
Theseus Bishop is a Greek demigod son of Posiedon and Vanessa Bishop, and half-brother of Percy Jackson. appearance Theo is roughly the same age; height, and weight. Physically they look almost identical except Theo always has his hair spiked up and his eyes are deeply blue rather than sea green. His favorite outfit appears to be black pants; a blue waves t-shirt, and a white jacket with the sleeves cut off. Theo is sometimes mistaken for Percy trying to look cool. Personality Theo Bishop is charismatic, conniving, and a male chauvinist. Theo is prone to using deceit and manipulation, not just against his enemies and normal people but also towards his friends. Theo Bishop habitually objectifies women and sees them as valuable mostly as support systems. In his brain they exist to serve the wants and needs of men. It angers him when women challenge men instead of "knowing their place". Theo has a sarcastic sense of humor and shares Percy's tendency towards making snide comments but often Theo does this at the expense of women and sexual minorities. fatal flaws: loyalty Theo's fatal flaw is the same as his brother, excessive personal loyalty. Theo has a bros over hos philosophy and despite his lack of loyalty and empathy towards women he shows incredible loyalty to his male friends and especially to his brother Percy. Theodore's loyalty is one of his few redeeming qualities and unfortunately it will mostly likely be his downfall. Relationships Percy Jackson: brother Theo admires Percy Jackson's courage, loyalty, and strength and sees himself as indebted to Percy for making the Gods promise to claim all their children by 13. Theo considers Percy to be the first real family he's ever had. Theo does however consider himself more sensible than Percy. In contrast to Theo, Percy is essentially a feminist. Theo thinks Percy is whipped and believes Percy deserves a submissive girlfriend. Theo initially attempts to get Percy to break up with Annabeth and when that doesn't work. In spite of the fact that they don't like each other, Percy and Theo still love each other and each would gladly give his life to protect the other. Annabeth Chase Theo and Annabeth grow to despise each other. Christina Dickens: lover Christina Dickens was one of Theo Bishop's first lovers but she disappeared on him mysteriously, it's likely that Christina was the only woman that Theo ever legitimately loved. She was the only woman he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he has been searching for her since her disappearance. Every other relationship with Theo since Christina has just been about trying to fill the hole she left in him. Powers and abilities Water manipulation Water tempeture manipulation * Cooling water: * Freezing water: ** Ice Manipulation * Boiling water: * steaming water: ** steam manipulation. Dehydrating Theo has the ability to forcibly remove the water from any object or organism; anything Theo uses this power on will die an extremely painful death. This power doesn't work on gods and monsters however. Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Muse-Verse